Pregnant?
by BlaueFEE
Summary: Mwo? Hamilll!


"Ahh..Jung-Jungsoo..ahh..jang-ngann disanahhh..."

"Shh..tenanglahh..chullie..sebenhtarr lagiihh.."

"Yah-...mmmhh..."

"AHHHH!"

**A Super Junior Fanfiction**

Tittle :

**Pregnant?**

Author : Blaue Fee

Part : Oneshoot

Pairing : TeukChul Not!Heeteuk

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Humor Failed

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typos, Gaje. Bener deh, ini bener-bener gaje tingkat dewa. M-Preg! Dont Like Dont Read

Disclaimer : Semua yang ada disini murni milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Mereka juga milik ELF dunia akhirat xD

Summary : "Mwoo? Hamiiiilllll ?"

*83's LINE*

Pletak!

"Kyu, Sungmin! Jangan bermesraan di pagi hari. Kalian membuat mataku sakit!" Heechul menggeram di pagi hari. Bagaimana tidak, pagi-pagi sudah disuguhi pemandangan tak senonoh dari dua dongsaengnya ini. Dan lihatlah... demi semua koleksi komik Yaoi Yadongnya. Ini di dapur. Tempat makan. Bukan tempat buat anak. Oke, yang terakhir terlalu vulgar.

"Aish hyung. Seperti tidak pernah saja, cih" Cibir Kyu yang merasa kegiatannya terganggu oleh hyung cantik sekaligus sadisnya itu. Kyuhyun buru-buru berdiri saat Sungmin beranjak dari pangkuannya. Memberi akses keluar untuk Sungmin yang terjepit antara tubuh Kyuhyun dan meja makan.

"Memangnya aku mesum sepertimu, dasar setan!" Sadis Heechul menanggapi perkataan dongsaeng sekaligus partnernya dalam dunia Iblis. Keke~~

"Heechul hyung benar. Kan Chul hyung tidak punya pacar Kyu.." Ucap Sungmin polos. Niatnya sih mau membela hyung cantiknya dari iblis sekaligus namjachingu nya ini. Tapi, ternyata oh ternyata malah membuat Cinderella kita ini gondok setengah mati. Apalagi disambut dengan tawa Kyuhyun yang sudah menggelegar.

**Twitch! Twitch!**

Dan muncullah tiga simpang siku-siku di dahi kiri Heechul. Ingin rasanya dia menyumpal mulut lebar Kyuhyun dengan panci penggorengan yang sedang di pakai Ryeowook memasak sekarang ini.

Pletakk!

"Aww...appayoo..." Ringis Kyuhyun saat untuk kedua kalinya kepala jeniusnya mendapat jatah sayang dari para hyungnya itu. 'Sepertinya aku bukan maknae Suju. Kenapa aku selalu disiksa' Kira-kira begitulah batin maknae kita yang sial ini.

"Kau itu. Berhenti mengganggu Chullie hyung dong. Dasar tidak sopan" Bagai mendapat harta karun. Mata Heechul berbinar-binar memandang Kuda*plakk. Kita ulang. Bagai mendapat harta karun, mata Heechul berbinar-binar memandang Siwon yang dengan gagahnya datang dan membela dirinya.

"Kyaaaa... Siwonnie memang keren ,.." Ucap Heechul kelewat semangat dan merangkul bahu Siwon senang. Siwon tersenyum lembut dan memegang pipi Heechul gemas.

"Minggir!" Seett! Dan sukseslah tangan Siwon yang bergelayut manja di pipi Heechul tadi terhempas dengan tidak elitnya. Melongo melihat pelaku utama perpisahan tangan Siwon dengan pipi Heechul. Bagaimana tidak. Jika pelakunya adalah Kyuhyun. Itu hal biasa. Haehyuk yang tidak sopan itu? Juga sudah biasa. Atau si aneh Yesung. Itu malah luar biasa biasanya(?). Nah, kenapa mereka melongo. Tentu saja. Pelaku utamanya adalah... jeng-jeng... hiyaaaa... Leeteuk a.k.a Jungsoo a.k.a Angel Without Wings a.k.a Leader Suju a.k.a—buagk! Udah ah. Saya di plototin.

"YA! Kau kenapa sih? Tidak sopan sekali" Sembur Heechul yang merasa kesal dengan terganggunya moment Sichul tadi. *saia ngangguk2. "APA?!" Tanya Leeteuk geram dan dengan nada marah campur kesal. Mau tak mau Heechul merengut juga. Jarang-jarang melihat Leader mereka itu marah.

Ruang makan yang tadi ramai jadi senyap. Membuat pasangan Haehyuk yang baru hadir jadi bingung. Apalagi di tambah tampang babbo Yesung yang juga baru datang. Lengkaplah keluarga SUJU yang bertampang babbo. (`O`||) keke~~

"Yaaa~~ makanan siaaapppp..." Dan bagai oasis di padang gersang. Semua yang ada disana bersyukur dengan suara riang Ryeowook yang memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta saat kedatangan Leeteuk tadi. 'Aku akan membelikanmu pita ungu nanti Wookie..' Begitu batin Heechul dengan tidak elitnya. Memangnya Ryeowook doyan memakai pita, sama dengan dirinya?

Semua member segera bergegas ke meja makan. Mengikuti ritual wajib, sarapan. Sarapan pagi ini dilalui dengan kegiatan sama di pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Bercanda, saling mengejek dan bahkan sambil memakan jatah member lain ==" Benar-benar ramai. Kontras dengan jumlah penghuni meja ini yang tak lengkap seperti dulu lagi. Setidaknya dengan begini muka Leader kita yang tadi pagi keruh mulai cerah kembali. Secerah matahari yang menyengat lewat jendela kamar saya. Panaaasss~~ X/

~! #$%^&*())_+

"Kami pulaaannngggg..."

Yesung dan Shindong yang melihat kedatangan Teuk, Hyuk, Kyu dan Siwon hanya menoleh sebentar dan kembali lagi fokus pada tayangan TV yang mereka tonton. Tak ada niatan sama sekali menyambut member yang baru datang. Mereka lebih asyik melihat tayangan di TV. Tayangan yang memperlihatkan bagaimana seekor kura-kura yang ditemukan tersesat(?) di Restoran. Kalau Yesung melihat kura-kuranya, Shindong malah melihat kebagian belakang kura-kura itu di pajang. Gambar makanan dengan beragam menu. Dasar, beruang rakus =="

"Yah. Kalian ini tidak menyambut kami apa?" Kesal Hyukjae karena hanya diberi tatapan tak minat mereka berdua. Yesung dan Shindong hanya menggeleng, tetap menatap layar TV. Sedangkan Kyuhyun langsung menuju kamarnya. Tidak sabar bertemu dengan Sungmin tercintaaa~~~~

Siwon langsung menuju kamarnya. Hendak beristirahat, lelah seharian bekerja. Lain lagi dengan Leeteuk yang melanjutkan jalan kakinya menuju dapur. Matanya menatap heran melihat Heechul yang mengubek-ngubek(?) isi kulkas. Tidak biasanya si Cinderella kelaparan dan bermaksud menghabiskan jatah makan mereka selama seminggu. Oh, for God sake! Tebakanmu 100% salah Jungsoo Park!

"Chullie, kau mencari apa?" Tanya Leeteuk lembut dan menyentuh bahu kiri Heechul dengan pelan. Tak ingin Cinderella ini marah dan bertranformasi menjadi iblis.

"Ah, kau mengagetkanku Jungsoo. Aku ingin mencari mentimun. Tapi tidak ketemu juga. Aish, dimana sih?" Tanya Heechul gusar. Leeteuk Cuma menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda bingung. Mentimun? Sejak kapan Heechul suka mentimun?

"Untuk apa mentimun?"

"Aish. Tentu saja untuk dimakan. Untuk apa lagi?"

"Sejak kapan kau suka mentimun?"

"Ehh? Sejak kapan?" Dahi Heechul mengkerut. Sejak kapan dia suka mentimun? Dia biasa-biasa saja dengan sayur hijau satu itu. Tapi, keinginannya sekarang adalah ingin memakan mentimun dengan sebanyak-banyaknya. Bahkan, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat air liur Heechul menetes.

"Heechul? Chul-ah? Hei..." Leeteuk mengayun-ayunkan telapak tangannya tepat dihadapan Heechul yang nampak melamun. "Kau kenapa?" Lanjutnya saat Heechul sudah tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, gwenchana. Kau mau minum?" Heechul menggeser tubuhnya dari depan kulkas. Memberi akses pada Leeteuk untuk mengambil minuman di dalam kulkas. Leeteuk berjongkok di depan kulkas dan mengambil botol air mineral. Sedangkan Heechul hanya terdiam memandangi tubuh Leeteuk yang membelakanginya. Tiba-tiba, Heechul tersenyum. Sebuah keinginan dalam tubuhnya mendorongnya untuk melangkah maju mendekati Leeteuk. Memandang kagum pada punggung Leeteuk yang nampak kokoh itu. Entahlah, dia serasa ingin melakukannya.

Grep!

"Kyaaa... ap-apa yang kau lakukan Chul-ah?" Tanya Leeteuk terkaget karena tiba-tiba saja Heechul memeluknya dari belakang. Leeteuk bahkan belum beralih dari posisinya, berjongkok.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin memelukmu. Cuma sebentar. Tak bolehkah?" Jawab serta tanya Heechul lembut. Benar-benar lembut. Sepertinya Dia merasa err...hangat. Memeluk Leeteuk membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Ah.. N-ne. Terserahmu saja" Jawab Leeteuk gugup. Dirinya gugup dengan tindakan Heechul dan posisi mereka sekarangini. Sangat berbahaya. Ya, berbahaya untuk jantungnya yang sejak tadi berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Jika orang melihat posisi mereka, pasti akan berpikiran yang iya-iya. Bagaimana tidak, Leetuk yang masih berjongkok di depan kulkas. Sedangkan, dibelakangnya Heechul memeluknya erat sambil menyenderkan kepalanya tepat dibawah kepala Leeteuk dan helaan nafas Heechul yang teratur berhasil menyapu leher Leeteuk. Membuatnya hangat dan merinding. Aish, sesuatu dalam diri Leeteuk bergejolak.

"Sudah.." Ucap Heechul sambil melepas rangkulannya pada punggung tegap Leeteuk. Sepuluh menit dalam keadaan seperti itu, lumayan membuat dirinya pegal karena ikut berjongkok. Tapi, itu tak seberapa dengan perasaan nyaman yang Ia dapat karena memeluk Leeteuk tadi.

"Ah, sudah ya..." Ucap Leeteuk canggung. Dia merasa kehilangan saat tangan panjang Heechul tak melingkari tubuhnya lagi.

"Gomawo Jungsoo-ah. Kau baik sekali..." Ucap Heechul riang. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang sedang mendapat mainan baru atau entahlah. Leeteuk hanya terheran dengan sikap manja Heechul yang jarang sekali terlihat. 'Ada apa dengannya?' Batin Leeteuk.

"Sudah ya^^"

CHUU~~

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Leeteuk terkaget dengan sikap Heechul. Leeteuk memegang pipinya yang tadi dicium Heechul. Pipinya terasa terbakar dan jantungnya terasa meledak.

"Yah, jantung. Jangan membuatku mati muda.."

~! #$%^&*()_+

"Chul hyung. Kau sudah pulang darling.." Ucap Siwon manja pada Heechul yang baru pulang dari pelayanan publiknya. Heechul menyenderkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa yang seperti memanggil-manggilnya. Rasanya tubuhnya sangat lelah. Akhir-akhir ini tubuhnya mudah sekali kelelahan. Dan bahkan tiap malam, Heechul mudah sekali tertidur. Dulu, dia bahkan bisa tidur sampai larut malam. Tapi sekarang, jika sudah selesai makan malam. Tubuhnya selalu merasa mengantuk.

"Hmm..." Heechul hanya bergumam pelan menanggapi pertanyaan Siwon. Siwon mengelus surai Heechul yang sudah mulai memanjang. Saat rambut Heechul dicukur habis, Siwon sempat syok karena merasa kehilangan dengan rambut panjang Heechul. Heechul nampak menikmati perlakuan sayang Siwon. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian Heechul menghempaskan tangan Siwon kasar dan berdiri menjauh dari Siwon. Siwon merasa bingung pun bertanya pada Heechul.

"Wae hyung?"

"Ani. Kau jangan menyentuhku lagi Siwon"

"M-mwoo? Ta-tapi kenapa hyung? Biasanya kau senang saja jika kusentuh"

"Aish, sudahlah. Kau tak mengerti. Pokoknya jangan menyentuhku lagi. Awas saja jika kau melanggarnya!" Perintah Heechul mutlak dan berlalu menuju kamarnya.

"Ta-tapi..." Sedangkan Siwon hanya melongo bingung dengan tingkah Heechul yang baru pertama kali dia temui. Poor Siwon xDD

~! #$%^&*()_=+

"Hyaaaaa... Heechul hyung. Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Donghae menatap horor ke arah hyung cantiknya itu. Maksudnya, kedua hyung cantiknya itu. Bagaimana tidak. Dirinya terbangun karena merasa kehausan, namun saat akan beranjak Donghae di kagetkan dengan pemandangan tepat disamping ranjangnya. Ranjang Leeteuk.

Disana terlihat Heechul yang memeluk punggung Leeteuk—lagi—dengan erat. Seraya mengeluskan pipinya pada punggung Leeteuk yang sedikit berkeringat. And, you know what? Leeteuk tidak memakai baju alias topless. Gyaaaaaaaaa... ambil kameranya! :* Dan terlihat baju Leeteuk yang berserak(?) disamping tubuhnya, tepat di genggaman Heechul. Dan kau tahu apa artinya? Ya. Heechul yang membuka baju Leeteuk. Oh nooooooooo... Leeteuk akan di grepe Heechul. Siapkannn kameraaaaa—lagi...

"Nggh..." Leeteuk yang merasa terganggu dengan teriakan lebay Donghae tadi, perlahan membuka matanya. Tubuhnya terasa berat. Seperti ada beban yang menimpanya. Dan juga, dia merasa sedikit kedinginan, padahal dia yakin. Tubuhnya berkeringat. Karena, terbukti dengan perasaan lengket di kulitnya.

"Ah, kenapa badanku berat begini?" Ucapnya bermonolog ria.

"Ya! Tentu saja. Coba kau lihat dibelakangmu hyung" Ucap Donghae prihatin. Tubuh hyungnya itu akhir-akhir ini terlihat kurus. Eh, malah si Cinderella ini menimpa tubuh Leeteuk dengan santainya.

Perlahan Leeteuk membalik tubuhnya. Namun, sedikit terhenti saat melihat sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Perasaan Leeteuk pun mendadak tak enak(?). Dan, setelah berhasil membalik badannya, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah close up kkotminam nya SUJU yang sedang menjalani wajib militernya ini.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Chul-ah?" Tanya Leeteuk gagap. Dirinya tak menyangka dengan sikap Heechul yang diluar nalarnya ini. Kenapa dengan Heechul akhir-akhir ini yang selalu memeluk tubuhnya?

"Aniya.." Heechul menggelengkan kepala ringan. Lalu menurunkan kembali kepalanya—yang tadi mendongak menatap Leeteuk—ke dada bidang Leeteuk. Leeteuk sontak kaget dan ingin menjauh, namun Heechul sudah memeluknya dengan erat.

"He-hei. Kau kenapa sih?"

"Aku tak tahu. Aku hanya memikirkanmu saja. Sampai disini aku ingin sekali memelukmu. Tadi bajumu basah karena keringat. Makanya kubuka^^"

"Mwoo?" Leeteuk tersadar dengan keadaannya yang topless dan memandang horor bajunya yang masih di genggam Heechul. Mukanya seketika memanas. Bukan hanya karena sekarang dirinya topless di hadapan Heechul, dan pemuda pecinta pink ini yang sedang memeluk tubuhnya erat, namun juga karena hembusan nafas Heechul yang menyapu dadanya saat berbicara tadi. Membuat degup jantungnya menggila—lagi.

Donghae yang merasa diabaikan turun dari ranjangnya. Kerongkongannya sudah merasa terbakar. Dia sangat kehausan. Donghae berlalu meninggalkan pasangan Teukchul yang masih berbicara.

"Jungsoo-ah. Bolehkan aku tidur disini malam ini?" Tanya Heechul tanpa memandang wajah Leeteuk. Dirinya sibuk menikmati aroma tubuh Leeteuk yang akhir-akhir ini membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Ter-terserah kau saja. Aku... sebaiknya kita cepat tidur. Kau bisa melepaskan pelukanmu? Aku ingin memakai baju" Ucap Leeteuk canggung.

"Shireoo! Aku tidak mau. Kau berkeringat. Tidak baik memakai baju ini"

"Malah tidak memakai baju, tubuhku akan kedinginan Heenim. Aku akan mengganti dengan baju lain"

"Pokoknya tidak. Kan ada selimut. Lagi pula, kan ada aku, kau pasti merasa hangat. Tidak dingin lagi. Ya?" Tanya Heechul. Sekarang dia mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, menghadap Leeteuk yang sedari tadi menatapnya. Heechul melancarkan Kitty eyes yang dipelajarinya dari Trio Baengshin(?), Champagne(?) dan Heebum(?). Berharap Leeteuk luluh. Dan benar saja. Leeteuk menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa sadar. Tatapan mata below Heechul telah menghipnotisnya.

"Kyaaaa.. Gomawo^^" Pekik Heechul pelan. Dirinya langsung membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik Leeteuk. Heechul baru menyadari bahwa tubuh Leeteuk yang lumayan terbentuk itu sangat seksi. Apalagi ditambah dengan keringat yang sedikit mengalir(?) dari tubuh Leeteuk. Membuat Heechul bergegas menutup mata dan tidur dalam dekapan Leeteuk.

Sementara Leeteuk hanya menghela nafas pelan. Tak menyangka dengan jawabannya tadi. Mau tak mau, Leeteuk menyelimuti tubuh mereka dan memeluk Heechul dengan possesive. Mencoba kembali tertidur, walau sedikit susah dengan jantungnya yang serasa sedang marathon.

Sedangkan Donghae yang baru kembali dari dapur merasa heran dengan posisi kedua hyung tertuanya itu. Dengan keadaan saling memeluk dibawah selimut. Donghae hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tak peduli dan melanjutkan kembali tidurnya.

~! #%^&*()_+

Eunhyuk buru-buru lari kedapur, tempat members Suju lainnya berada. Wajahnya nampak cemas dan nafasnya ngos-ngosan. Terlihat seperti di kejar maling.

"Yeorobunn... Tolong aku, Heechul hyung kesurupan(?)" Teriak Hyukjae dengan lantang. Menghentikan kegiatan mereka yang sedang mencicipi—mencuri—masakan Ryeowook.

"Ada apa chagiya?" Tanya Donghae heran melihat tingkah Eunhyuk yang seperti monyet kehilangan pisang.

"I-itu, Heechul hyung. Heechul hyung kesurupan" Jawabnya terbata. Cukup ragu dengan pemikiran gilanya =="

"Mwoo?! Ya, jangan sembarangan Hyuk. Memangnya kau pikir dia kesurupan setan mana? Sedangkan Kyuhyun ada disini" Ucap Siwon innoncent. Berhasil membuat setan yang ada disana jadi berpikir keras untuk membalas dendam pada hyung kudanya itu. Keke~~

"Siwon, kau jangan ngomong sembarangan. Kau tak merasakan aura hitam disini?" Ucap Shindong mengantisipasi mengamuknya setan yang sedang menatap intens Siwon. Shindong jadi merinding sendiri melihatnya. Berharap agar dongsaeng tampannya baik-baik saja dan dilindungi Tuhan dari iblis satu ini.

"Huh? Apanya?" Jawab Siwon polos. Dirinya tak menyadari tatapan tajam Kyuhyun yang akan seperti membunuh orang.

"Kenapa dengan Chullie?" Tanya Leeteuk akhirnya. Heran juga dengan sikap kekanakkan—bodoh—para dongsaengnya. 'Padahal mereka sudah berumur, tapi masih seperti anak-anak' Batin Leeteuk nelangsa.

"Itu, masa Heechul hyung masuk ke kamarku.."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau masuk ke kamarmu? Tidak boleh?"

"Bukan itu. Dia memungut pakaianku yang penuh keringat. Lalu, dia-dia..."

"Dia apa?"

"Dia memeluknya dan mengatakan baunya sangat wangi. Huweeeeeeeeee... Heechul hyung mau menghinaku ya? ToT"

"Ehhhh?"

Dan hari itu semua member Suju berbondong-bondong(?) ke kamar Hyukjae. Dan mendapati Heechul yang duduk di kasur Hyukjae sambil memeluk dan menciumi baju kaos Hyukjae yang penuh peluh sehabis latihan. Semuanya memandang aneh pada Heechul. Sejak kapan dia menjadi gila seperti itu. Dia paling tak suka keringat. Dan lagi, ini Eunhyuk loh. Baju EUNHYUK. Kalian pasti mengerti maksudku. xDD

+_)(*&^%$# !`

Semua member Suju di buat kebingungan dengan kelakuan aneh bin ajaib salah satu moodswing nya Suju. Siapa lagi jika bukan Heechul KIM. Banyak kejadian aneh yang dibuat member nomor dua tertua itu yang sangat di luar nalar mereka. Yah, setidaknya hal yang sangat TIDAK HEECHUL SEKALI..

Misalnya, pagi-pagi Heechul sudah bangun dan membantu Ryeowook memasak. Walaupun Cuma membantu sebatas kemampuan memasaknya yang memang biasa saja itu. Dan jika dilarang, bersiaplah mendengarkan jeritan Si Cinderella. Bukan jeritan memarahi member lain, tapi dia akan menangis. MENANGIS. Bukan Heechul sekali.

Atau, Heechul yang akan menjauh beberapa meter jika Siwon mendekatinya. Bahkan, sikapnya terkesan sinis pada Siwon. Membuat Siwon kalang kabut, pasalnya dia sangat mengagumi Heenim-nya itu. Selalu dekat dengan Heechul. Siwon bahkan terlihat frustasi menghadapi penolakan Heechul. Member lainnya pun tak kalah syok. Pasalnya Heechul sangat dekat dengan Siwon. Apalagi Heechul sering bermanja-manja dengan Siwon. Dan sekali lagi, itu bukan Heechul sekali.

Atau Heechul yang hanya diam saja saat di jahili oleh Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun dongkol tak ada teman beradu mulut. Atau Heechul yang menemani Hyukjae latihan sepulang bekerja di kantor pelayanannya. Atau hobby makan Heechul yang bisa menyaingi Eunhyuk dan Shindong. Bahkan makanan pedas yang kurang disukainya pun disantapnya tanpa ampun.

Dan hal yang paling membuat member lain heran dan membuat si alim Siwon selalu mengeluarkan tanduknya adalah, kebiasaan Heechul yang memeluk Leeteuk. Bahkan setiap pulang dari jadwalnya, Leeteuk selalu disambut pelukan oleh Heechul. Diminta suapi oleh Heechul. Minta di elus rambut oleh Heechul. Bahkan kebiasaan jalan tengah malam sudah diambil oleh Heechul—membuat Yesung kesal—yang selalu pergi ke kamar Leeteuk dan tidur bersama Leadernya itu. Membuat Leeteuk sudah terbiasa dengan rasa kagetnya saat Heechul sudah memeluknya dalam tidur. Ck, semuanya membuat Siwon jadi emosi. Terkadang Leeteuk juga merasa bersalah menghadapi tatapan—berani-sekali-kau-mengambil-Heenim-dariku-hyung—dari Siwon.

"Pokoknya ini tidak boleh berlanjut lagi. Aku jadi takut sendiri dengan sikap Heechul hyung"

"Benar. Hah, jatah makanku jadi berkurang"

Deathglare!

Shindong hanya tersenyum polos menghadapi tatapan merendahkan dari semua member, minus Hyukjae yang merasa senasib dengan Shindong. xDD

"Apa ada yang akan berulang tahun. Mungkin Heechul hyung ingin memberi sureprise?"

"Tidak mungkin. Siapa yang berulang tahun bulan Maret ini? Yang ada juga bulan April. Hyukjae hyung, Siwon hyung dan Mimi-ge. Tapi itu terlalu lama hyung" Ucap Ryeowook. Yang lain mengamini statement Ryeowook.

"Baiklah, sebagai Leader. Biar aku saja yang bertanya pada Heechul—"

"Bertanya apa?" Sontak semuanya menoleh pada sumber suara. Heechul berdiri diambang pintu dapur. Mengerjap lucu. Semuanya memandang Heechul err...lapar?

Bagaimana tidak. Heechul menguncir rambutnya yang belum panjang sempurna. Satu di poninya, satu lagi disamping kiri kepalanya dan yang terakhir tentu di kanan kepalanya. Rambutnya dikuncir dengan ikat rambut berwarna biru garis putih. Dengan gambar kepala kucing dan lumayan—sedikit—besar. Memakai baju berkerah sangat lebar berwarna putih. Huh? Sepertinya mereka kenal dengan baju itu. Omona, itu baju Hyukjae jika latihan. Baju berbahan tipis dan panjangnya jauh diatas lutut. Memudahkan Hyukjae agar tidak terlalu kepanasan saat latihan. Heechul hanya memakai boxer merah pekat yang lebih pendek dari bajunya. Sangat kontras dengan kulit dan bajunya. Kakinya telanjang tanpa memakai celana. Juga, dia memakai sendal tidur besar berwarna PINK milik Sungmin. Dan jangan lupakan, boneka anjing besar yang diseretnya ditangan kanannya. Hanya diseret. Boneka anjing pemberian Hangeng beberapa tahun lalu. Dan yang terakhir, yang membuat makhluk disana, biarpun SEME dan bahkan UKE menjerit ingin menerkam sang Cinderella. Tangan kirinya yang mengucek-ngucek matanya. Sangat imut. Kyaaaaaaaaaa... sangat terlihat jika Heechul baru bangun dari tidur siangnya. Hati-hatilah Heechul-ah, serigala liar mengincarmu.

'Sejak kapan Heechul punya pose se-aegyo seperti ini?' Kira-kira itulah batin mereka.

"Ehem, hyung baru bangun?" Shindong yang terbilang masih 'normal' yang tak terganggu dengan penampakan(?) di depan matanya, hanya mencoba menyadarkan para member. Tak mau terjadi hal nista di dorm suci mereka ini.

"Hu-uh. Kalian sedang apa berkumpul di dapur. Makan ya?" Tanya Heechul antusias saat mengatakan tentang makanan. Mataya terlihat berbinar. Padahal baru bangun dari tidur panjangnya. *Plakk!

"Ani. Hanya mengobrol" Lagi-lagi Shindong yang menjawab. Mengetahui tak mungkin yang lainnya menjawab. Pasalnya mereka masih saja asyik dengan pemikiran kotor mereka. Dasar member SUJU pada Yadong !

"Owwhhh..." Heechul langsung melompat semangat. Ia langsung berlari kearah Leeteuk, lalu duduk di pangkuan Leeteuk. Menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Leeteuk. Boneka tadi dia biarkan terjatuh dikakinya. Dirinya asyik melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang kokoh Leeteuk. Segera semuanya sadar akan tingkah Heechul. Semuanya menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan—kenapa-kau-yang-dipeluk-hyung?-aku-juga-ingin-. Sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya nyengir gaje melihat tatapan mupeng para dongsaengnya.

"Jungsoo, aku lapar. Aku ingin makan Ramyeon bakar"

"Mwooo?! Mana ada ramyeon yang dibakar Chullie" Jawab Leeteuk heran. Tangannya perlahan membelai rambut hitam Heechul lembut. Menyelipkan helaian rambut halus Heechul dibelakang telinga. Dan tersenyum memperhatikan ikat rambut lucu milik Heechul. Ah, itu Dia yang memberikannya ketika Heechul merengek minta dibelikan ikat rambut. Leeteuk harus berburu dulu sebelum pergi ke bandara Singapore untuk kembali ke Korea, setelah menyelesaikan Sushow 4 di negara itu.

"Tapi aku ingin..."

"Biar aku carikan ya hyung?" Tanya Siwon antusias. Dirinya tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan agar bisa merebut kembali perhatian Heechul.

"Ani. Aku hanya ingin Jungsoo yang mencarinya"

"Waeyo hyung? Kan sama saja jika Siwonie yang mencari" Tanya Yesung

"Ani. Baby Cuma ingin Jungsoo"

"Babyyyyyyyyyyy...?!"

"Ah, a-ani. Bu-bukan itu maksudku. Itu...aish.." Heechul bingung sendiri dengan omongannya. Sungguh dia merasa kelepasan saat bicara dengan member lain.

"Baby apa Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun cemas. Dia memutar kepalanya ke semua sudut yang dapat dijangkau matanya. Naumun, nihil. Tak ditemukan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Apa maksudmu baby yang disini hyung?" Tanya Yesung spontan dan meletakkan tangannya diperut Heechul yang tidak selangsing dulu lagi. Pantas saja dia sering memakai baju yang kebesaran, perutnya sedikit berisi. Ucap Yesung dalam hati.

"Mwoooo? Hamiiiiillll?"

"Hyung, kau..baby..itu.." Sungmin menunjuk Heechul dan perutnya bergantian. Tak mengira Heechul hamil.

Heechul hanya menunduk dengan lemas. Cemas dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tak menyangka hal ini akan terungkap.

Semua mata sontak beralih pada Siwon. Siwon merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan hyung dan dongsaengnya.

"Kenapa menatapku begitu?"

"Siwon, kau pasti ayah dari anak yang dikandung Heebongie hyung. Pantas saja Heechul hyung menjauh darimu. Kau pasti tak mau bertanggung jawabkan? Dasar tidak gentle"

"Mwo, bu-bukan..."

"Dasar kau Siwonie. Aku tak menyangka kau begitu. Biar yadong begini, aku bahkan tak pernah mempraktekkan apa yang ku tonton dengan Hae"

"Hyukkie, kau ini...==" Ucap Donghae sweatdrop. Semua member menatap Hyukjae aneh. Dasar raja yadong.

"A-ani, aku..."

"Hyung, ku kira aku Seme yang paling pervert. Percuma kau ke gereja hyung"

"Yah bukan aku!"

"Bukan Siwonie kok. Aku bahkan tak tahu siapa ayahnya... " Ucapan Heechul sontak membuat semua orang melihat kearahnya. Tatapan cemas campur heran mereka perlihatkan pada Heechul.

"Chullie-ah..." Leeteuk yang masih memangku tubuh Heechul mengusap rambut Heechul sayang. Memeluk erat tubuh Heechul yang bergetar hebat. Heechul membalas pelukan Leeteuk dan membenamkan kepalanya lebih dalam lagi kecuruk leher Leeteuk.

"Bagaimana tidak tahu hyung? Kau tidak mungkin hamil sendiri kan?" Tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

Heechul hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Dirinya tak sanggup untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang bahkan dia juga ingin tahu jawabannya.

"Sudah berapa usianya?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Dua bulan.." Jawab Heechul serak.

"Apa itu anakku, Chullie-ah?"

"Mwooo? Apa maksudmu Jungsoo-ah?" Tanya Heechul heran. Member lainpun tak kalah heran mendengar pernyataan Leader mereka itu. 'Anak Leeteuk hyung? Bahkan mereka tak berpacaran' Kira-kira begitu batin mereka.

"Itu, kau tidak ingat? Waktu acara tahun baru. Setelah kita merayakan ulang tahun Sungmin. Kita mencuri wine di kamar Kyumin. Dan setelah itu kau mabuk berat. Kau memintaku untuk mengantar Kibum kerumahnya. Tapi kau juga memaksa ikut..."

"Hyaaaaaa,, hyung. Jadi kau yang mencuri wine ku?!" Ucap Sungmin emosi. Pasalnya, dia begitu heran saat esok harinya, wine koleksinya beberapa botol telah hilang.

"Hehe ^^" Leeteuk hanya nyengir kuda melihat kemarahan dongsaeng aegyo nya.

"Yah! Lanjutkan ceritamu babbo!" Semua mata mengarah pada Heechul. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Heechul membentak seseorang juga. Mereka berniat memeluk Heechul yang sudah kembali. Tapi diurungkan saat melihat deathglare dari sang Ultimate Devil of SUJU.

"Ah, i-iya. Sesudah mengantar Kibum, kau ingin pulang ke apartemen. Lalu, lalu..."

"Lalu...?"

"Mmmm... itu.."

"Hyung, jangan bertele-tele" Ucap Donghae gerah.

"Lalu, karena kau mabuk. Aku mengganti bajumu. Tiba-tiba kau menarikku. Awalnya aku kaget, namun aku terbawa suasana. Yah, akhirnya terjadi..." Jawab Leeteuk lemas. Menceritakannya, membuat Leeteuk kembali mengingat malam yang dihabiskannya bersama Heechul.

"Apanya yang terjadi? O.o" Tanya Ryeowook polos. Anak kecil ini memang tak mengerti.

"Jadi kau menodaiku Pabbo!"

"Hyaahh Heechul. Kau yang menarikku"

"Tapi aku yang menjadi korban. Lagipula kenapa kau tak mengatakannya padaku?"

"Mwoo? Masa kau tidak ingat" Tanya Leeteuk heran. 'Apa kurang keras ya?' Pikirnya kotor. Heechul hanya menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Leeteuk.

"Oh, jadi anak Leeteuk hyung. Kau harus tanggung jawab hyung" Ucap Shindong bijak pada Leeteuk. Leeteuk hanya memandang Heechul miris. Bertanggungjawab? Dia sangat ingin, tapi...

"Heechul tidak menyukaiku. Dari pada aku, dia lebih suka Siwonnie kan?" Leeteuk menundukkan kepalanya lemas. Sakit mendengar pernyataannya sendiri. Semua member menatap Leeteuk kaget. Benar juga. Heechul belum tentu mencintai Leeteuk.

"Ani. Siapa bilang aku tak menyukaimu?" Tanya Heechul lembut. Tangannya terjulur mengangkat dagu Leeteuk, mengangkatnya perlahan dan menghadapkan pada wajah cantiknya.

"Aku menyukaimu sama seperti menyukai Siwon, Yesung dan yang lain kok" Pernyataan Heechul tadi membuat Leeteuk sontak tersenyum masam. Dia pikir Heechul menyukainya juga. Ternyata sama saja dengan yang lain.

"...Tapi, aku kan belum mencoba mencintaimu. Bagaimana?" Tanya Heechul lagi. Leeteuk memandangi wajah Heechul dengan bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku akan belajar mencintaimu, bagaimana? Lagipula kau ayahnya, mana mungkin aku menikah dengan orang lain. Aku tidak mau membebaskan orang tak bertanggung jawab sepertimu" Kata Heechul pura-pura ketus.

"Gomawooo..." Leeteuk memeluk tubuh Heechul—lagi—dengan erat. Sangat senang mendengar pernyataan Heechul. Akhirnya, dia dapat memiliki orang yang selama ini dikaguminya, yang dicintainya.

"Hajiman, Heechul hyung masih wamilkan? Memangnya kalau hamil, wamilnya bagaimana?" Sontak semua kaget dengan pernyataan Hyukjae. Tumben ni anak pintar.

"Lagipula, sebentar lagi Leeteuk hyung wamil. Siapa yang mengurus anaknya?" Pertanyaan horor Kyuhyun membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangan pada pasangan Angel-Devil itu.

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Semua member kompak lari dan berteriak "Aku tidak mau mengurusnyaaaaaaaaaaa..."

Sedangkan Siwon yang masih mematung, berjalan kehadapan Heechul. Memeluknya sekilas dan mengecup kening Heechul lama.

**Twitch !**

Simpang siku-siku muncul di dahi Leeteuk melihat tindakan Siwon. Namun, dia membiarkannya saja.

"Saranghae hyung" Siwon pergi meninggalkan Heechul yang merasa bersalah dan Leeteuk yang tersenyum aneh.

"Chagy..." Ucap Leeteuk manja dan memeluk Heechul dari belakang. Dirinya mengecup bahu putih susu Heechul yang nampak jelas. Berhubung itu baju Hyukjae yang sengaja memperlihatkan bahunya yang memang untuk latihan—atau untuk menggoda Donghae. Yang jelas, sekarang Leeteuk tergoda.

"Ennghh... apa yang kau lakukan Jungsoo?" Heechul menahan napas saat Leeteuk mengamit jemarinya dan menggenggamnya erat. Sambil terus menciumi leher, bahu dan telinga belakang Heechul.

"Ayo lakukan lagi.."

"Lakukan apa?"

"Kau bilang kau tak ingat malam itu. Biar aku bantu mengingatkanmu.."

"A-apa maksudmu..?"

Greppp!

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

"HAHAHAHHAAAHH.."

END

Hallo, saia author baru di fandom ini ^^

FF debut saia diawali dari 83line favorit saia ^^

Salam kenal ~~

Review please ~~^^

Sign,

April 2012


End file.
